Asas dos teus sonhos
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Eles se separam durante 8 anos, oito anos de duvidas, de sofrimento. Será que o medo é mais forte que o amor ? Ora aqui esta uma historia comum como muitas outras, mas forte e sentida, pois o amor sofrido, se torna a maior das felicidade. Par: TomyxEri


Você pra Sempre

**Nota:**Essa fic é dedicada a todos que não me fizeram desistir de escrever…. Cih-chan, maninho e Roberta vos adoro… muito….

Deixemos de lengalenga …

Boa leitura xD

**Par:** Tomoyo e Eriol

**Resumo:** Eles se separam durante 8 anos, oito anos de duvidas, de sofrimento. Será que o medo é mais forte que o amor ? Ora aqui esta uma historia comum como muitas outras, mas forte e sentida, pois o amor sofrido, se torna a maior das felicidade.

**Asas dos teus sonhos**

Mais um dia, mais um dia exaustivo de aulas de nível secundário, mais matéria para dar dor de cabeça, e exames á porta. Mais um dia, ultimamente, nada lhe animava,o facto de Sakura ter contraído noivado com o amor de sua vida, o Syaoran me consegue tirar esse vazio, mais um dia.

Entro numa sala de aula, no mínimo quem estaria farto das aulas iria embora, mas aquela sala era especial , era a sala de musica. Ohhh a musica, algo que antes eu amava, mas agora se tinha tornado um fardo, desde que uma editora a tinha descoberto, a sua rotina tem sido escola, e ir obrigatoriamente gravar o seu novo CD, musica que particularmente não gostava e nem se identificava, rapidamente se tinha tornado popular, todo o mundo á conhecia. Que saudade, me aproximo do piano recordo uma melodia que nunca mais me esquecerá.

" Era uma linda tarde de Verão, vou caminhando e pensando onde estaria a Sakura, ao longe ouço uma melodia que me lembra a musica que estava ensaiando " Yasasina no Tane ", sigo o som, reparo que vem da sala de musica e ouço dentro da sala, duas vozes, uma sem duvida que era de Sakura e outra soava misteriosa e incrivelmente suave, entro na sala, vejo o Eriol no piano e Sakura ouvindo.

Me detenho uns segundos a olhar o piano, seguidamente Eriol reparo em seus traços perfeitos e angelicais, os olhos fechados tocando a musica demostravam serenidade e tranquilidade, bato palmas.

Sakura , e ela se viram para mim , que olhar tão lindo e que rosto perfeito !

- Você toca muito bem!

- Ouvi você tocando uma vez e decorei. Tem voz muito bonita. -Que voz tão doce, gentil e culta!!

- Muito obrigada, você é muito gentil. – Sorriu disfarçando o quanto tinha ficado tocada com aquele elogio.

- Tive uma ideia porque você não canta, enquanto o Eriol toca o piano.- diz a Sakura que ate por momentos, tinha esquecido que estava ali, ponho mão no queixo meio aflita ela estava dizendo para eu cantar ao pé dele, justo ao pe dele.Olho para ele , que sorria sempre aquele mesmo sorriso que inspirava mistério e uma profunda curiosidade. Tentava me esquivar .

- Mas agora ?? – digo esperançosa, mas ele com aquele mesmo sorriso fala.

- Por mim tudo bem. Diz ele com aquele mesmo sorriso que me cativava , tudo nele era um mistério, um enigma por decifrar.

Começo a cantar, de corpo e alma, me empenho para que saia perfeito, amava cantar, amava transmitir amor, afecto, carinho ás pessoas. "

- Hum mas agora… so canto para que eles ganhem dinheiro, não me divirto. E ele…esta feliz , então eu estarei…- suspiro, ali sozinha naquela sala que antes tão confortante se voltava triste e silenciosa.

Passo a mão pelas as teclas do piano, e me apercebo vagarosamente que o que dizera não é verdade , ela não era feliz de jeito nenhum.

Ele não gostava dela, nem sequer se lembraria dela agora, já se havia passado uns 8 anos, ele viera uma vez no Verão passado para visitar Sakura, Syaoran e outros. Ela não estava la estava numa digressão , ele nem sequer lhe deixara recado, mensagem ,nada.

E porque lembraria de uma miúda sem poderes , sem interesse que nem ela.

E um ano passava, e dia apos dia tentava esquecer ele, mas quanto mais tentava mais lembrava.

E sem evitar, cruéis lágrimas caiem de seus belos olhos ametistas sem piedade no seu belo rosto angelical.E por um tempo fica ali, se amaldiçoando de se apaixonar sempre pelas as pessoas erradas.

Mas sua solidão dura pouco tempo, quando ouve passos se aproximando da sala de musica limpando as lágrimas rapidamente. A porta abre, era seu agente mais Sakura .

- Nossa você se escondeu aqui Tomoyo…andávamos a sua procura…- diz Sakura, com o seu sempre sorriso bem disposto e divertido, balançando de leve a cabeça, fazendo esvoaçar os seus belos e compridos cabelos castanho claro, na direcção do agente, que tinha uma expressão seria, por detrás dos seus óculos escuros.

- Me desculpem, me apeteceu dar uma voltinha por aqui…espero não os ter preocupado. Digo esforçando um sorriso.

- Que nada… senhorita Daidouji….temos de ir andando…o director já deve estar preocupado com você…

- Que pena…. Olha Tomoyo, o meu jantar de noivado vai ser já nesse domingo…o Eriol virá também…vai ser muito legal aparece… e amanha vou estudar para os exames…você quer vir…??

Minha mente fica com aquelas palavras gravadas "o Eriol virá também…", tento disfarçar meu sofrimento, respondendo a pergunta com a máxima passividade possível.

- Não poderei… tenho que continuar a gravar o novo álbum..lamento muito… mas depois combinamos outro dia…. Ao seu jantar de noivado…bem…

- Ah não me pode fazer uma desfeita dessa…poxa Tomoyo você é minha melhor amiga…desde de pequenas…não pode faltar….

Sakura tinha razão, não poderia faltar, mas a simples ideia de que ele iria estar la , a deixava angustiada e infeliz.

- Eu irei…. Tenho de ir agora..nos vemos domingo…..- diz ela indo com o agente.

Entro dentro do carro, o Sol brilha intensamente, e eu sinto que isso é uma tortura, como o Sol poderia brilhar estando , ela deprimida, angustiada e triste.

Chegando á editora, vejo uma legião de fãs, normalmente deveria ficar contente, mas só me sinto sufocada , todos me pedem autografo.Tal como na escola, tinha ganho muitos mais amigos do que poderia imaginar, todos interesseiros tentando ganhar 15 minutos de fama, ela odiava tudo isso. Só poderia confiar nas suas velhas amigas de infância e em especial Sakura.

Entro na editora, rodeada de seguranças, sou encaminhada directamente para a sala do director que quando me vê, abre um grande e estúpido sorriso .

- O seu antigo álbum esta ultrapassando o limite de vendas dos últimos 10 anos da historia do Japão, esta batendo recordes inimagináveis. Muitos lucros graças ás suas musicas.

E lá estava ele, como sempre preocupado com o dinheiro, gente sem fim nenhum, só dinheiro interessava. Me mantenho calada, para não falar coisa que me arrependa.

- Bem já que você não quer falar….concordo tem de ter voz bem preparada para continuar gravando o álbum.

- Sim me dá licença.E me encaminho para a sala de som , entro, era escura, pequena, fechada, tal como sua alma se sentia, e também muito solitária ,só havia ela. Sim, a solidão, como ela era doce e torturante ao mesmo tempo, mesmo rodeada de fãs, de seus amigos, do amor incondicional de sua mãe, me sentia completamente só.

Acabo de gravar, meu agente me leva para casa.

Chegando á casa, minha mãe como de costume ainda não estava, sem fome, subo para o quarto, me deito vestida na cama, como um peso morto que não quer mais nada que permanecer invisível.

Minhas lágrimas amarguradas e salgadas caiem sobre o perfeito lençol de seda.

Ouço o telemóvel tocar, era uma mensagem, tiro ele do bolso , vejo, dizia o seguinte:

" O seu olhar e seu choro me matam… Não deveria chorar um anjo só deveria sorrir. "

Tento ver de quem era, mas era anónima, quem seria que enviara aquela mensagem. Me levanto meus largos cabelos caiem para frente. Fico olhando para a mensagem sem saber que dizer. Mesmo sem saber, esboça um sorriso triste. Se deixa cair de novo na cama, sua vida não estava como ela queria e se sentia inútil e impotente para dizer que não queria. Sempre fora assim, queria mudar mas não conseguia.

Era uma popstar famosa, coisa que não queria pois seu estilo de música não era aquele, era praticamente uma desconhecida para a pessoa que amava.

Queria extravasar o que sentia, mas como então lembra da música, porque não compunha uma. Se senta na sua pequena sala de cinema, começa a passar os vídeos de sua infância, em que gravava Sakura como caçadora de cartas, o juízo final do Eriol, outras eram de pequenas filmagens que fazia a Syaoran e Sakura, ela parecia muito feliz. Nunca em sua vida, ela pensaria dizer isso, mas tinha um pouco de inveja da felicidade de sua melhor amiga.

E a inspiração na musica cresce, depositando a raiva, frustração e seus desejos nela. No fim , sorri gostara dela e iria convencer a editora a colocar no novo álbum, seria o titulo dela " Yume no Tsubasa" haja alguma que gostara.

Lentamente, o cansaço se torna forte para Tomoyo que adormece, sobre o sofá, com a sua musica ao lado.

O Sol nasce preguiçosamente, e com ele se levanta muita gente começa o seu dia, Tomoyo não era excepção, levanta do sofá, com uma tremenda dor de costas devido ao mau jeito nas costas. Não tinha nada para fazer, havia mentido para Sakura, mas ela não tinha minimamente vontade de estudar, muito menos de ouvir o quão ela estava feliz por finalmente estar a pouco tempo de se casar com o seu amor de infância e da vida, Syaoran.Pega no seu celular, observa que tinha deixado na mesma mensagem que recebra ontem, que nem respondeu. Mais tarde descobriria o quem era e porque enviara tal mensagem. Sai das mensagens e liga para a editora, falando muito tempo sobre a música que criara, muito dificilmente os conseguiu convencer. Despe a roupa, e vai tomar um duche, um duche para tentar esquecer o que a atormenta, coloca outra roupa.

Desce para tomar o café da manhã, sua mãe se encontra tomando café que quando a vê, sorri.

- Tomoyo, ontem quando queria falar com você não te achei…

- Adormeci na sala de cinema mamae…

- Imaginei…como esta correndo…a gravação do seu recente álbum…

- Muito bem…ate compôs uma musica …

- Que bom..esta vendo filha como eu tinha razão…..em concordar em você entrar para a editora…você esta fazendo sucesso..meu anjo…tenho de ir..até depois…

- Que bom…que você esta feliz mama…ate depois…- diz com um leve suspiro.

Saindo de casa, depois de acabar de comer, decidi passear pelos os sítios que costumava passar quando era pequena,claro previamente disfarçada para ninguém a reconhecer.Entra pelo o parque do Pinguim, se sentando nos bancos que ali se encontravam, recordando de quando Eriol trapaceava e das dificuldades que Sakura teve.

Que ódio! Porque tinha de pensar nele, queria pensar noutra pessoa, mas simplesmente não podia.Se lembrava, da ultima vez que o vira, na sua mansão no dia a seguir ao ultimo desafio que ele fizera, em que explicava as razoes pelo o qual causara problemas a Sakura, relembrava também, do doce olhar que Kaho e Eriol trocaram, se martirizando, por estar triste, por eles estarem felizes. Ela estava sempre perto dele, mas ela não. Nunca estaria. Que inveja que tinha, que raiva por sentir isso, sem evitar deixa cair lágrimas de novo, mas dessa vez limpa em seguida. Então de novo ouve o som do telemóvel tocando, pega ele, e tinha outra mensagem que dizia:

" Seu belo rosto fica muito mais belo quando não chora, e esse visual preto te faz ficar triste, deveria usar o branco , a cor dos anjos. "

Ao ler a mensagem, olha em volta, pensa que era um dos seus esquisitos perseguidores, o que já não seria primeira vez, mas depois pensa melhor, aquela celular so tinha o numero quem era seu familiar ou amigo mesmo chegado, mas que amigo enviaria isso?

Ela que sempre fora perspicaz não entende nada, do que se passa que decide enviar mensagem de volta:

" Quem é você ? "

Envia a mensagem, passados uns minutos recebe outra mensagem.

" Alguém com quem você sonha, e pensa todos os dias…"

Ao olhar a mensagem fica chocada, quem seria esse homem sem dúvida, que se presumia tanto e dizia coisas dessas. Ela pensa em quem seria, mas a intriga, e curiosidade afectam de tal forma sua perspicácia que não consegue chegar a quem seja.

Decide enviar de volta:

" E como sabe o que sonho ou penso ? "

Passados mais uns minutos. Uma nova mensagem surge.

" Amanha na festa de noivado, terá suas respostas. "

Ao ler a mensagem, fica ainda mais intrigada, essa pessoa só poderia ser amigo de Sakura e Shaoran, mas quem seria que enviaria essas coisas. Ela imediatamente pensa na pessoa que queria que enviasse aquelas mensagens, mas é impossível, nunca seria ele, ele estava feliz com Kaho , ela só teria de entender isso , por mais que lhe doesse.

O dia passa lentamente, e chega a noite, sem animo, quando ia dormir recebe uma chamada da editora, dizendo que na próxima segunda feira teria um concerto em Tomoeda, para apresentar o seu novo álbum, e cantar o tema que compusera. Teria que ensaiar mais teria a festa de noivado. Ela sabia a musica de cor, tinha gravado o ritmo e a melodia que queria, era só ensaiar um pouco que ela conseguiria. E assim foi, ate fazer madrugada, quando o cansaço se apodera dela, e a faz mergulhar no maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos:

" Ela estava vestida de vestido branco ate aos pés, com uma coroa de flores na cabeça, se sentia imensamente feliz, ia correndo distraída que nem repara em quem estava na sua frente.

- Me desculpe…

- Eu que peço desculpas, não deveria estar no caminho do anjo…- diz a estranha pessoa, que lhe tinha uma voz extremamente conhecida.

Tomoyo se sente corar, tenta olhar na pessoa, mas quanto mais olhava mas lhe disforme ficava.

- Que nada, não nos conhecemos…? – diz muito curiosa.

- Talvez … anjo…queria te dizer uma coisa….

- O que ?

- Me perdoa…

- Perdoar o que ??

- A minha incrível covardia…. E de tanto te fazer sofrer…-enquanto falava ia se aproximando dela, ficando muito perto, Tomoyo sem saber bem porque, o queria perto, queria apagar aquele sofrimento, o abraça.

- Não sei do que fala mas…não te quero triste….e te perdoou sim

- Beijo meu anjo….- diz dando um leve beijo, roçando os lábios de Tomoyo, com ternura, Tomoyo fecha olhos tentando absorver aquela sensação tão doce e misteriosa. Quando tenta olhar quem era…. "

O despertador toca, eram 9 horas da manha, se levanta de rompante, se esquecendo quase por completo do sonho, a excepção do beijo.

- Que pena que era só um sonho…..hummm…

Se dirige ao guarda fatos, retirando um vestido com um decote generoso, e com costas á mostra, de cor branca e detalhes em seda , de cor violeta. Iria com esse, no noivado de Sakura, suspira, não era bem o que queria mas não lhe apetecia ir no shooping pois demoraria lá milénios, e uma boa parte fugindo das pessoas.Veste umas calças e t-shirt para andar dentro de casa, iria tratar de uns detalhes com a editora, para o mini show de segunda, e decidiu estudar um pouco, para o exame de Literatura que teria no mesmo dia, a matéria era fácil, e ela conseguiu depreender fácil.

Rapidamente chega a noite, Tomoyo se começa aprontando, mas não era só ela que se estava aprontando.

Enquanto isso em casa de Syaoran.

Num apartamento normal, no seu quarto Syaoran andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto outra pessoa no quarto estava sentada , tinha um profundo olhar pensativo, mesmo sendo de noite, se poderia notar pela luz que iluminava o quarto, que era bem constituído, pele branca , olhos azuis adornados com uns óculos quase imperceptíveis , sobre seu belo rosto, tinha um traje de gala onde iria no noivado de seu amigo.

Enquanto esse pensava, Syaoran estava eufórico e nervoso.

- Ai ai, estou a um passo de ter Sakura como minha noiva…. – diz ele meio nervoso , mas feliz.

- É ao menos você teve coragem de confessar que a amava….e agora esta feliz. – diz o homem com belos olhos azuis que lembravam o mar calmo, mas nessa altura seus olhos não demonstravam quaisquer sinais de calma, mas de angustia e tristeza.

- Tem calma Eriol, você esta a tempo, de falar com a Tomoyo… tem fé.- Eriol olha Syaoran , sorri, estava muito feliz por ele, haviam se tornado grandes amigos quando claramente o Eriol, havia dito que não estava interessado na Sakura , e que seu ciúme era bobo.

- Duvido.. que ela me queira ouvir, durante todos esses anos fui um covarde, a observando de distancia sabendo o que ela sentia por mim, e não tive coragem sou um grande covarde…

- Todo o mundo tem receio, ate mesmo o mago Clow….. você não é uma maquina é um humano tem todo o direito de sentir medo ou receio…

- Mas eu tive medo de não conseguir lidar com que estava a sentir, era algo novo, não me queria magoar … nem a ela….sou mesmo um covarde…não consigo me revelar tão pouco…nem nos sonhos….

- Isso não é assim , você vai tentar resolver tudo hoje , na festa…. Tem fé….

- É capaz de ser melhor…ei …e você não deveria se aprontar … senão chegamos atrasados…- sorri vendo como Syaoran começa a correr para se acabar de aprontar, é teria de fé.

Os dois prontos rumam a casa de Eriol, onde se realizaria a festa. É ele teria de acreditar que pelo o menos ela iria conseguir ouvi-lo.

Enquanto isso em casa de Tomoyo

Se olhando no espelho, Tomoyo pensa que estava mais ou menos, com aquele vestido ninguém imaginaria.

Pôs um colar de ametistas que combinava muito bem com seu vestido. Se achando minimamente, capaz de enfrentar a realidade, sai de casa em direcção á casa de Eriol, onde Sakura e Shaoran iriam dar a festa, um sitio enorme , com imenso jardim, onde todo o mundo se iria deliciar e desfrutar. Menos ela, não suportaria olhar para Eriol, e ele nem menos se dar conta da sua presença, continuar sofrendo em silencio, não queria, mas não poderia faltar ao noivado da sua melhor amiga, pois nunca iria perdoa-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos os convidados estavam chegando a mansão de Eriol, velhos amigos de infância, membros da família Li, todo o mundo estava chegando.

A festa estava muito bem preparada, com a mais variada comida e com uma decoração, na base do castanho e rosa, e adornado de bastantes flores de cereja.

Eriol permanecia ao lado de Shaoran sendo um bom anfitrião, e desejando a todos uma boa noite, estava esperando impacientemente que ela chegasse, mas o tempo passava e ela não chegava, ate que com um andar simplesmente angelical , e de olhar meio triste, a vê entrar, indo ate ela, com Shaoran, sendo depois seguidos de Sakura, que se tinha livrado das suas futuras cunhadas, que queria saber que cor ela iria querer para o primeiro sapatinho que o bebe iria calçar. Ao ver Tomoyo , ultrapassa Shaoran e Eriol, se colando ao pescoço de Tomoyo:

- Que bom que você veio, não iria perdoar se você não viesse….

- Ah eu prometi e esta prometido… e aqui estou….- diz dando um leve sorriso , indo em seguida ate perto de Shaoran e o abraça:

- Que bom que veio…você era indispensável…pois se não fosse você não estaria aqui noivando com a minha bela cerejeira….

- Que é isso…você só precisava de um empurrãozinho …- diz dando um ar de riso.

Eriol olhava Tomoyo com uma expressão de leve tristeza, ela não lhe dirigia a palavra, estava perdendo a fé, mas não poderia ele teria que falar algo, ele precisava.

- Olá Tomoyo-chan…

Tomoyo se sobressalta , não sendo denotado por ninguém, olha Eriol, ainda como tentando acreditar que ele tinha falado para ela, fica durante um breve minuto tentando encontrar palavras para falar.

- Olá Eriol-kun….

- Como você está ? – diz tentando quebrar aquele clima estranho.

- Bem dentro do possível…e você ?

- Também…muito trabalho…. E você também soube que se tornou uma verdadeira popstar…a Nakuru adora suas musicas…. Vai ter um novo álbum em breve não é?- Que ódio que ele tinha dele, estava enrolando e enrolando. 'Se controla Eriol 'pensa para si, tentando permanecer calmo, e com seu habitual sorriso.

- É…sim que bom que ela gosta…. Ela não veio ??

- Não ela tem de terminar lá a faculdade ainda….

Shaoran e Sakura olham um para o outro, ambos sabiam o que Eriol e Tomoyo sentiam um pelo o outro. Olhando os dois, tentam deixa-los sozinhos.

- Bem pessoal temos de ir receber os outros convidados fiquem bem…. Dizem se afastando e desejando que eles se entendessem.

Tomoyo fica meio que aflita, tinha ficado perto dele, tinha ficado impressionada e feliz que ele estivesse falando com ela o que parecia um sonho. Nossa ele estava muito mais belo que nos seus 8 anos atrás, estava sumamente mais alto , com os seus irresistíveis olhos azuis que demonstravam mistério e bondade . Cai na realidade Tomoyo ele não gosta de você, esta falando com você porque somente é seu amigo, alias nem isso conhecido.

Eriol fica meio sem saber que fazer quando eles dois se afastam, olhava discretamente Tomoyo, nossa como ela se havia tornado uma mulher bela, com os seus perfeitos olhos ametistas, tudo nela era perfeito, desde os olhos, os seios, as curvas bem definidas, que permitia ver , pelo o seu vestido com um decote bem generoso e com as costas á mostra. Tinha o mesmo sorriso de sempre , que o cativara ,e que ele havia conservado na sua mente graças a vê-la em segredo desde Inglaterra através de seus poderes.Sabia o que ela sentia por ele, e ainda pior ficava pois sabia que aquele sorriso não era genuinamente puro, mas meio falseado , ela sofria por ele, ainda pior ele ficava.

- Tomoyo.. eu….

- Sim…- diz Tomoyo se surpreendendo com o seu tom desesperado e impaciente com que estava falando.

- Eu…

- Mas é a Tomoyo, mama… é ela….- diz um pequena menina que se aproximava de Tomoyo, Eriol ficara sem palavras e desiludido, pois estava quase se revelando para ela, e a menina apareceu.

Tomoyo havia ficado meio triste pois tinha sentido que Eriol queria lhe falar algo importante, mas do o seu autógrafo a menina, e ela vai feliz com a mãe. Sorri sem evitar. Volta a olhar Eriol , lhe perguntando:

- Que ia falar?...

- Bem eu …

- Olha se não é minha estrela da sorte…- diz uma voz bem conhecida de Tomoyo, o director da editora.

- O senhor por aqui…

- Sim eu conheci o pai de Shaoran á muito tempo antes de ele morrer, Shaoran me convidou para a festa de noivado… e encontro a minha estrela da sorte por aqui…não se esqueça… esta tudo acertado para o seu mini show amanha aqui em Tomoeda… irá apresentar seu single… todos amaram…. a canção ….

- Que bom….- ela falava com o director mas so desejava que ele se fosse embora.

- Oh que mal educado…. Tem uma casa muito bela…o Shaoran contou que o senhor é o dono dela….

- Sou sim…. Muito obrigada…é muito gentil…- diz Eriol forçando um sorriso, só tinha vontade de esganar o homem, que estava muito perto da sua Tomoyo, sua ele pensou sua, ei ei Eriol calma põe um travão.

- Bem vou indo… srº Eriol, e minha estrela da sorte…esta sumamente bela..hoje…adeus.- disse ele se retirando, Tomoyo respira de alivio, Eriol cerra as mãos para não cometer uma besteira, e partir para a cara daquele homem. Onde esta sua calma Eriol, você anda de facto muito tempo próximo de Shaoran, pensa.

- Bem parece que esta difícil falar…- diz Tomoyo, que em seguida é arrastada pela multidão de faz que a acudiam.

Eriol fica olhando, ve Sakura e Shaoran se aproximar, e ele profundamente desanimado.

- Não conseguem falar pois não …? - diz Shaoran

- É …talvez seja o destino…que eu não fale mesmo….é o meu castigo por ter sido um covarde…

- à não fala besteira… e nem fique com esse ar desanimado..eu sei que a Tomoyo ama muito voce...e eu sou inexperiente na magia... mas uma coisa eu sei... Se duas pessoas se amam….Não há destino ou castigo que separe. -diz Sakura libertando suas garras deixando Shaoran espantado e Eriol, ainda mais.

Sakura fica ligeiramente corada, olha os dois: - Exagerei ?.

- Que nada , você tem razão… Sakura. –diz Eriol sorrindo para ela, é Sakura tinha razão.Ele pega o celular, olhando na direcção de Tomoyo sorrindo ,ele tinha um plano.

Tomoyo estava tirando fotos , distribuído autógrafos a todos os que pediam, sumamente tirtse pois queria falar com Eriol. Até que ouve o celular tocar, avisando que tinha mensagem se surpreende, vendo que era da pessoa que lhe vinha mandando mensagens estranhas, dava para ver pois era anónimo.

- Venha ter comigo ao jardim… Estarei esperando você….- Era só o que dizia, Tomoyo estava sumamente curiosa, se esquivando milagrosamente, tenta distrair a atenção saindo da casa de Eriol , indo na direcção da parte mais escondida do jardim, lá vê um homem nas sombras, que lhe parecia extremamente familiar.

- è você que me envia as mensagens….?

- Sim sou eu….- diz se virando , Tomoyo fica em choque verificando que era Eriol.

- Como, porque ? – diz ela meio estranha, pensando que ganharia um colapso nervoso.

- Eu posso explicar….

- Pois pode ir dando uma bela explicação mesmo…. Você com a Kaho e me enviando mensagens desse tipo…. E me enviando sonhos…porque só pode ter sido você. – diz ela meio alterada, e nem ai para isso, estava no limiar da paciência.

- Eu fui um covarde… em não ter falado com você…. E com a Kaho terminou faz muito tempo….

- Pois..é um covarde mesmo, pode se saber o que eu sou no meio desta historia….um capricho….alguém com quem você quer brincar….?- Tomoyo estava muito alterada, depois de ela sofrer tanto tempo por ele, de ele a ter ignorado, agora ele estava brincando com ela, porque ele fizera isso … porque?

- Você é quem eu …amo…- diz Eriol se aproximando lentamente dela, a surprendendo, ela o olha.

- Não me minta…depois de tanto tempo..8 anos você vem e me diz que me ama…

- Eu tenho observado você através dos meus poderes..na Inglaterra,.. eu sei o quanto você chorou por mim….ninguem lamenta mais que eu isso…eu fui um covarde…tinha medo….era um sentimento novo para mim…..algo que nem a Kaho despertou….tinha medo de que pudesse algo dar errado…

- È você nem me deu benefício da duvida…. Só pensando em você e no seu egoísmo ..Mesmo me vendo sofrer….você nem conseguiu pensar…. Num só momento que eu não iria te fazer sofrer…. Preferiu…ter passado um tempo… um tempo… enquanto eu sofria..nem carta…nem um bilhete..nada….

Eriol olha-a, acaricia seu rosto, ela ainda hesita, mas não consegue resistir a seu toque, a encosta na parede da casa, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

- Eu fui um covarde…um estúpido e um egoísta sem limite…o kerberus sempre teve razão mesmo… sabe porque tenho os guardiães.alem de eles protegerem as cartas…também tinha um fundo egoísta..eu sempre conheci a solidão nunca o amor… tive muito medo….elevei durante tanto tempo algo tão tolo ….isso significa que eu te perdi….

Tomoyo não consegue olhar naqueles olhos, se sentia confusa, perdida, olhava o chão , circundada pelos os braços daquele homem, ouvira o que ele dizera cada palavra . Ate que o encara nos olhos, olhando profundamente.

- Eu tenho que pensar….- diz se soltando daqueles braços fortes que a sustinham, mas ele com uma força surpreendente , com delicadeza a volta a por novamente no mesmo lugar.

- Pensa sim… - E sem esperar resposta, da um leve beijo naqueles lábios carnudos , e doces comprovara ele, a soltando em seguida. E ela foge daquela mansão , sem se despedir de Sakura e Shaoran que os observava, num canto do jardim.

Eriol fica pensativo, entra na mansão se esquivando de todo o mundo que se dirigia a ele, indo imediatamente para o andar de cima , em seu quarto, se senta na poltrona vermelha que mudara de sitio, a sua velha poltrona que entre duas vidas vivenciara muita coisa. Ele se encontrava olhando a lua, pensando no que ela decidiria.

Tomoyo chega em casa, sobe rapidamente para o quarto,ignorando sua mãe que queria falar com ela, se deixa cair pela a porta quando fecha ela, lentamente. Chorando copiosamente , como ele poderia fazer isso com ela, deixa-la a sofrer por um medo tolo, calma Tomoyo, você só esta pensando em você, ele não conhecia esses sentimentos, mas dai esconder-se que nem criminoso nas sombras, vendo o seu sofrimento por ele, sem deixar nada , como um perfeito desconhecido em 8 anos.

Sua mente necessitava de repouso, se arrasta ate a cama, chorando ainda, adormece pensando: porque?

" Ela se encontrava num campo florido parecido aquele que ele estivera em outro sonho, mas tudo estava diferente, no meio do campo florido e bélico , só havia um bela arvore cerejeira no centro, que estava de tronco nu. Ela caminha ate ela.

- è primavera mas essa arvore não floresceu….

- É .. ela ainda acha que é cedo para crescer….- ela ouve uma voz se aproximando, olha em direcção do detentor da voz , repara que lhe é alguém parecido, lhe sorria do mesmo jeito que alguém lhe sorria.

- Eu te conheço ?...

- Sim e não…. Indirectamente você conhece….

- Como assim…?- diz meio confusa.

- Sou alguém … que reencarnou para conhecer você….

A mente de Tomoyo anda a mil a hora, ela raciona, reencarnação de alguém, ela so conhecia Eriol, então aquele era.. não podia ser… era…

- Você é o Mago Clow ?

- Resposta acertada….minha querida…- diz sorrindo para ela.

- Mas como é possível …como você me conhece….

- Eu sou o Eriol, indirectamente…..

Tomoyo abana a cabeça, percebendo por primeira vez que estava com uma enorme trança, com um vestido branco angelical, descalça. Se sentia extremamente confusa.

- O Eriol… - em breves flashes ela se recorda do que sucedera essa noite, ficando seria.

Clow percebe confusão na cabeça de Tomoyo, se aproximando dela devagar. Tomoyo sentindo ele se aproximar, fica subitamente paralizada. Arranjando coragem pergunta:

- Não entendi… como reencarnou para me conhecer?

Clow sorri, de facto a ela não lhe escapava nada, caminhando devagar, parando na frente da arvore de cerejeira. Usa a carta da Flor , fazendo com que ela floresça bela , com belas flores rosa.Tomoyo só observava, o belo espectáculo floral.

- Curioso, o tempo… ninguém lhe escapa….sempre tive grandes poderes não posso negar…entre eles..o do futuro… através de visões… posso ver o que pode acontecer….e em meu futuro como Eriol, eu vi você….Não quero que minha reencarnação tenha o mesmo destino que eu …a solidão…e você pode mudar isso , minha pequena Tomoyo. – diz sorrindo como sempre, olhando dessa vez para ela.

- Já nem sei o que quero…nem sei que pensar…eu não creio que seja a mulher que ele precisa…

- Não duvide tanto de você minha pequena Tomoyo.. Você tem um futuro repleto que você pode escolher.. E ele ama você …. Mesmo você não tendo poderes….como a Kaho Mitsuki…

Tomoyo abre extremamente os olhos, ele parecia que tinha lido sua mente, sem saber quanto tempo, ela detêm seus olhos na árvore, Clow a observa com seu belo sorriso.Tomoyo olha para ele, pergunta o que lhe atormentava a mente:

- Posso fazer uma pergunta ?...

- Sim….- diz ele sorrindo.

- Porque você nunca se apaixonou ?...

- Não percebi a tempo … quem eu amava…. E a perdi….- diz Clow ficando por segundos,sério.- O tempo não perdoa… nem espera…. Por isso não deixa que a angustia e a raiva…vençam o seu amor….como a agua deve fluir, o destino deve seguir seu curso, mas dependera de você que ele seja belo e feliz…ou terrorífico e sem esperança…tal como essa arvore.. que esperava que alguém lhe desse um incentivo a se tornar a mais bela e forte de todoas… - diz desviando seu olhar para a arvore, Tomoyo faz o mesmo pensando, é Clow tinha razão não deveria ficar angustiada pensando no passado mas sim no futuro que poderia vir a ter com ele. Esboçando um sorriso, olha Clow que olha para ele:

- Obrigada…. Você me ajudou muito….

- Que nada só fiz você entender…va e seja feliz…. E também faça ele feliz….- sorri olhando ela.

- Eu prometo…

O belo campo se esfuma, que sonho estranho, repara que já era manha, o despertador mostra que eram 11 horas, tinha dormido muito, ao se levantar repara que tinha na mão uma flor de cerejeira, afinal não havia sido um simples sonho. Se vestindo tinha de chegar rápido no local do concerto que seria em 1 hora, olha o celular. Decidida pega celular, põe em nova mensagem, hesita um pouco , mas depois decide mandar enfim. r.

Enquanto isso na mansão de Eriol

A festa havia terminado tarde, Eriol descendo as escadas, ele havia descido ainda na noite passada, vendo Shaoran pedir a mão de Sakura em casamento á senhor Fujitaka, o olhar furioso de Touya e Kerberus pareciam que queria perfurar Shaoran vivo, antes isso o iria divertir coisa que não fez, só pensava em Tomoyo, e nos seus olhos desiludidos e angustiados.

Ouve o celular no seu bolso, tira ele para fora, era uma mensagem dela, com uma pressa de furacão abre a mensagem .

- Vá ao meu concerto hoje, por favor.

Eriol tentava decifrar a mensagem, não entendia porque, mas sentia que devia ir, e iria olha a hora, faltava pouco tempo precisava se arrumar. e arrumando pega no seu carro, e se dirige para o pavilhão de Tomoeda onde se realizaria o Show, chegando verifica que estava lotado. Ele vê Sakura e Shaoran que conseguem que ele entre a frente dos outros.

- Você veio,ontem nem conseguimos falar com você depois de Tomoyo ter ido embora….

- Ela pediu para eu vir…- diz ele com ar pensativo, se sentando num dos lugares da frente, ao lado de Sakura e Shaoran, que o olharam espantados.

Tomoyo chega em cima da hora ouvindo uma grande reprimenda pelo o atraso, pessoal da maquilhagem, da roupa a vestem em tempo recorde, ela ainda vai de trás do palco, vê que o pavilhão estava lotado, e na frente vê Sakura , Shaoran e a pessoa que mais queria ver , Eriol, sorri para si. O pessoal do som , coloca o microfone, o protecção nos ouvidos. O apresentador recebe o sinal de que pode começar.

- Bem senhoras e senhores, sejam muito bem vindos , ao concerto do ano, com vocês Tomoyo Daidouji….

Tomoyo entra em palco, se senti anervosa tal como da primeira vez que pisara o palco, olhava o publico antes pareciam torturantes,hoje se sentia contente de eles estarem ali, olha para a fila da frente, vendo Eriol olhando fixamente para ela.

- Olá todos, muito obrigada por terem vindo…- diz falando para o microfone, fazendo com que ouvisse um Tomoyo…gritado bem alto, o carinho do publico lhe estava dando força. – Muito obrigada pela a força, vocês são o que fizeram que sou hoje…durante muito eu tive medo….- olhando Eriol, que lhe prestava atenção , muita mesmo- e tive com sensação de sufoco, muito tempo eu quis deixar esse mundo da musica que me fazia sentir deprimida… fazia como se fosse uma obrigação.. mas hoje não é assim…graças a vocês que me dera confiança e esperança…. Em especial a você….- diz olhando fixmente Eriol, que não contem, e deixa cair pelo seu belo rosto uma lágrima, ela esta falando o que lhe estava no coração, ela confessava que amava ele . Que apesar do medo e da desilusão, eu sei que posso ter um lugar no teu mundo te amo Eriol. – Ele olha Tomoyo, como se ela fosse uma jóia rara, as pessoas aplaudem Tomoyo, gritando seu nome bem alto, com a maioria dos homens desiludidos, pois a sua idola estava se declarando para outro homem.- E a canção que vou cantar, revela o que senti durante tanto , tempo , dedico a você meu amor…- olha Eriol, que olhava para ela com olhar de puro amor.

A pequena Tomoyo havia feito a reencarnação de Clow chorar, Sakura e Shaoran olham os dois, contentes que eles estejam bem.

- Se chama"yume no Tsubasa ", espero que gostem.- diz sorrindo, levando um grande aplauso, seu companheiro e instrutor de musica, aparece no palco , com a viola dando sinal de que iria começar a musica, se faz um grande silencio por momentos.

Tomoyo respira fundo, olha para seu companheiro que sorri, a melodia começa, e a viola soa enquanto Tomoyo enquanto olha para o homem que a olhava como se de um tesouro precioso se tratasse.

_**Konna ni mo tooku e futari wa kite shimatte **_

_**no koro no**_

_**Osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de  
(kimi ga warau hohoemi no soba ni)  
Soba ni itai sore dake  
Wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni**_

_**( Nós fomos tão longe,e agora  
Nós nunca mais vamos poder voltar aos dias dos teus sorrisos de juventude.  
Eu quero amar-te num mundo onde tu possas sorrir,  
(Ao teu lado, enquanto sorris)  
E é com isto tudo que eu penso,  
Desde que eu encontrei esta dor no meu coração.)**_

A musica seguia a ritmo lento, acompanhada de palmas, para Tomoyo e Eriol não existia mais ninguém ali, só eles, se olhavam com amor e desejo.

_**Time goes by  
Toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo  
Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
Sono te wo totte omoidasu yo  
Itsumo kimi no soba de**_

_**(O tempo voa,  
O caminho do tempo vai acompanhar-nos.  
E quando eu pego na tua mão, eu lembro-me  
De tudo o que eu perdi ou de tudo o que eu sonhei um dia.  
Eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado.)**_

Muitos casais que se encontravam ali se abraçam, entre eles Sakura e Shaoran, que trocam um beijo.

_**Kanashi koto sae oboete wo kitai kara  
Kimi no chizu ni  
Watashi no tame no PEEJI wo nokoshite wo ite ne**_

Mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo  
(Mirai kara no tsumetai kaze)  
Kimi wa ano hi shinjita  
Ashita wa motto takaku maiagare

_**(Eu preciso também de me lembrar dos momentos tristes,  
Só para, assegurar que tu me vais deixar uma página.  
Como o vento do futuro voa,  
(Vento frio dos teus sonhos)  
Amanhã, o dia em que tu acreditares, vai dançar no horizonte.)**_

A musica transmitia, amor e conforto a quem a ouvia, Eriol pensa em como ele elevou algo tão tolo, como o medo em nome do seu amor por ela.

_**Time goes by  
Toki ga sugite mo kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no  
Todokanai kara mitsukettai kara  
Yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
Soba ni ite ne...zutto...  
Time goes by  
Toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo  
Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
Sono te wo totte omoidasu yo...**_

_**(O tempo voa,  
Mesmo que o tempo voe, é possível que mude por nós.  
Mas porque ele não virá connosco,  
Ele encontrará, ele irá procurar as asas dos teus sonhos.  
Ficar ao meu lado... para sempre...  
(O tempo voa,  
O caminho do tempo vai acompanhar-nos.  
E quando eu pego na tua mão, eu lembro-me  
De tudo o que eu perdi ou de tudo o que eu sonhei um dia.)**_

Todo o mundo tentava seguir o refrão , sorrindo e cantando alto, batendo palmas. Tomoyo terminava sempre olhando para aquele olhar que a fazia derreter, e nas ultimas palavras da canção , ela olha intensamente para ele.

_**Soba ni iru yo...zutto**_

_**(Eu vou estar ao teu lado... para sempre...)**_

Eriol, se põe de pé, aplaudindo com toda a força, a mulher que lhe tocara o coração e se declarara para ele, de forma tão terna e carinhosa.

Depois dessa música muito outras vieram, ate que chegou o fim do concerto, sob o choro de muitos fãs. Eriol passa por todos os que quiseram autógrafos, ate chegar a ela, que quando o vê sorri, se levantando, agora completamente sozinhos.

- Difícil chegar aqui..- diz ele olhando ela intensamente.Ela olha timidamente para baixo, a sua coragem tinha ido tomar ferias para outro lugar.

- È muitos fãs…e jornalistas…e … – diz ela olhando para todo o lado sumamente nervosa, evitando olhar para ele.

Eriol não deixa ela, terminar, se aproxima dela lentamente, a puxa delicadamente pela a cintura , a obrigando a olhar para ele, quando os olhares se encontram, palavras deixaram de ser necessárias, lentamente aproximaram seus rostos, e selaram o seu amor num beijo terno e de puro amor.

- Te amo…. Meu anjo…

- E eu a você eternamente…Te prometo que nunca vou te desiludir….

- Eu sei … que sim ..minha pequena ametista…e eu prometo que nunca mais te farei…sofrer- diz mexendo numa mecha de cabelo dela, a sustendo pela a cintura como se estivesse medo que ela lhe escapara entre os dedos.

E se beijaram de novo, teriam a eternidade toda para se amar, e o tempo não seria de novo, um impedimento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo caminhava, pelos os jardins da sua mansão, agora era a senhora Hiiragizawa, ao ver uma cerejeira que ainda não havia florescido, fica com olhar triste. Sem se aperceber umas mãos a circundam pela a cintura.

- Porque esse olhar triste….gosto mais do seu sorriso….

- è que já estamos na primavera.. mas essas cerejeira..ainda não floresceu….

- Ela talvez só precise….- Eriol eleva sua mão, fecha ligeiramente os olhos, sua mão fica com névoa vermelha, a arvore começa a rebentar os rebentos , ficando em poucos segundos com belas flores.- de um incentivo….

Tomoyo recorda essas palavras, olha Eriol com uma cara de inquérito, Eriol so sorri.

- Eu já ouvi essas palavras em algum lugar…sempre era você ?...

- Não mas não esqueça…que Clow sou ….

Tomoyo abana cabeça , olha Eriol visivelmente atrapalhada.

- Pois de facto não sei…. Mesmo de nada…- diz olhando ele, tendo uma tontura em seguida. Eriol a agarra, olhando ela.

- Calma meu anjo….

Eriol sorri, passado uns segundos se detem na barriga de Tomoyo, olhando fixamente, percebe uma pequena presença muito fraca que vinha do ventre de Tomoyo.

- Ultimamente acontece muito comigo…e enjoo muito…

- Calma… - diz ele , abraçando Tomoyo, e acariciando o ventre dela.- Tenho a certeza que passara em poucos meses.

Tomoyo , perspicaz como era, olha pra ele, em seguida seu ventre, pousando a mão sobre a dele.

- Você tem certeza…?- diz Tomoyo olhando Eriol.

Tomoyo não consegue evitar, deixar cair lágrimas, se senta na relva, ele se senta ao seu lado, pega no rosto de Tomoyo, a beija, deitando ela lentamente na relva, para beijo,a olha.

- Sim…Obrigado por existir, por me fazer tão feliz, de ser minha mulher , de trazer ao mundo,nosso filho-diz acariciando o ventre de Tomoyo, que coloca a mão por cima, lhe acaricia o rosto.

- Ele é o fruto do nosso amor… te amo tanto….

- E eu a você….

Dentro de pouco meses, uma nova vida surgira, e recebera o nome de Akemi, que significa "luz ", sim ela era a prova de que seus pais não tiveram medo de enfrentar seus medos e que seriam muito felizes.

Não vou dizer, FIM…

Pois a historia nunca acaba, pois um amor como esse, transcende a barreira do tempo, das dimensões e das vidas que estão por vir, pois um amor forte que nem esse, em só uma vida não se pode viver.

-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Mais uma fic…de uma viciada..que não sabe escrever outro tema… Eritomyodepedente :p

Muito obrigada a quem em manda reviews em minha outras fics….vos agradeço imenso…..

Continuarei escrevendo pois viciada que nem eu …não consegue…

Obrigada a quem me incentivou a escrever de novo…

.

Artemys Ichiara meu amor… so você para me aturar…..:p

Maninho…e Roberta sempre do meu lado obrigada….

Vos adoro e ate a próxima….

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
